She'll never be me
by yunazg
Summary: Trunks and Pan are together, but after a big fight their lives turn seperate directions. They dont see eachother for a year. Trunks has a new girlfriend with lots of problems in his relationship. Pan is single and has a happy life and leads a succesful co


**Hey, here is a new ficca from me. Hope that you'll like this one too. And please review.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She has been waiting for him for already 2 hours. It was already 11 o'clock. He was always home early for dinner, but he hasn't been the same for past two months. She was in the dining room, sitting on the chair wearing her nightgown. The dinner was cold and untouched. She didn't have apetite. She felt so sad.

She said to herself: _«He's not coming soon. I'm going to sleep.»_ and headed to the bedroom. While entering the bedroom she heard the door opening. She knew it was him so she went to greet him.

He put his briefcase on the floor. He kissed her in the cheek and said: «Hey baby.» and headed to the room.

She followed him. She felt a woman's perfume when he kissed her. He was with another woman again.

Your body's warm  
But you are not  
You give a little  
Not a lot

In the room he started taking of his clothes. She hugged him and kissed him. He returned the kiss, but a very short one. It was like he didn't want to owe her anything.

You coup your love  
Until we kiss  
You're all I want  
But not like this

He went to the bathroom to take a shower.

I'm watching you disappear  
But you, you were never here

She lyed in the bed but didn't want to fall asleep. She decided to wait for him to go to bed.

After a long shower he went to bed.

It's only your shadow  
Never yourself  
It's only your shadow  
Nobody else

He turned off his table lamp and closed his eyes.

It's only your shadow  
Filling the room  
Arriving too late  
And leaving too soon  
And leaving too soon

She started kissing him and after a while he started returning the kisses. He started taking off her nightgown and gently kissing her on the neck. And then for no reason he stopped. At least she didn't understand why.

Your body gives  
But then holds back  
The sun is bright  
The sky is black

«I had a very busy and tiring bussines meeting and I wanna sleep.» he said and turned her his back.

Can only be another sign  
I cannot keep what isn't mine

She felt so lousy. It was almost that she could imagine him laughing to her stupidity of still being with him. But she didn't have enough strenght to do anything about it.

Your laughter it lingers on  
But you, you were almost gone

She was sooo tired but too nervous to fall asleep.

It's only your shadow  
Never yourself  
It's only your shadow  
Nobody else

She wondered if he still loved her. Cuz she loved him. She loved him much more than she ever loved anyone.

It's only your shadow  
Filling the room  
Arriving too late  
And leaving too soon  
And leaving too soon

She had to ask him. «Honey, do you love me?»

«Course I do. What a ridiculous question.» he anwsered

«But how come you never say it?»

He hugged her and said: «I love you.» and fell asleep.

How can I tell if you mean what you say  
You say it so loud, but you sound far away  
Maybe I had just a glimpse of your soul  
Or was that your shadow I saw on the wall  
I'm watching you disappear  
But you, you were never here

His words didn't calm her enough. She couldn't fall asleep. But after some time the sleep came over her and she couldn't resist.

_It's only your shadow  
Never yourself  
It's only your shadow  
Nobody else  
It's only your shadow  
Filling the room  
Arriving too late  
No, no, no  
It's only your shadow  
It's only your shadow  
Nobody else  
It's only your shadow  
Arriving too late  
And leaving too soon_

It's only your shadow…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please review and tell me if you liked it. I'll try to update ASAP. **

**LOVe,yuna**


End file.
